Star Trek Defiance: Space Pirates
by mmulhollon
Summary: Michael, Chloe, Goku and Minos tried to relax on their long voyage ahead of them when suddenly they were surprised by space pirates and must try to escape or be killed.


Star Trek Defiance:

Space Pirates

By: Michael Mulhollon

"Why?" Michael asks himself as he sat at the edge of a bed (already dressed) in a hotel room. Chloe called out, "Are you ready?" She opens the bathroom door and sees Michael slumped over as if looking down at his feet and Chloe looked concerned and asks, "Michael?" She walked in and sat next to Michael as he looks up and says, "I'm sorry, I was just tying my shoes!" Chloe said, "Bullshit." He sighed and Chloe asked, "Are you ready or are you going to complain some more?" Michael got up with a groan and said, "Okay, I'm ready." He pulled out a hand held disk device and pressed the center button and a set of numbers appeared and Michael looked puzzled and said, "Hmm." Chloe asked, "What?" Michael replied, "I sweat theses coordinates are different from where we left the ship." Chloe sighed, "You must have forgotten. Just as long as we aren't beamed into outer space or worse." He shrugged his shoulders and dropped the device between them before he pressed the button again and as they stood close to the device they dematerialized.

They rematerialized and looked around and saw people backing away from them as they looked startled to see Michael and Chloe. Chloe looked confused and said, "What the hell?" A bartender yelled, "Hey! This is a bar, not a transporter pad!" Michael sighed and said, "I knew something was odd." Someone yelled, "Hey!" They looked behind and saw Minos stopping right before them, out of breath, and he gasped, "We got to go!" Chloe and Michael looked at him as if he's crazy and Chloe asked, "Why?" A deep, male, husky voice yelled, "There they are!" They all looked up behind Minos and saw (to their shock) a handful of Nova Corps. Michael immediately grabbed a table, dropping beer everywhere, and directed the table top at the Nova Corps. shielding himself, Chloe and Minos as one of the officers fired the hold beam, but diffracted off the table. A big, muscular, Rhino faced officer bellowed, "Get them!" Two yellow painted face officers ran after them, only to have Michael charged and rammed therewith the table as it smashed and the two officers were thrown back, in the air, till they smashed the bar windows facing outside leaving some of the Nova Corps. looking back in shock. Chloe then ran forward, jumped on another table and as an officer tried to grab her she flipped over him, grabbed another round the neck and flipped him over as she kicked two others in the face. Minos jumped off Michael's back and landed on to others as he kicked their chests and pinned them on the floor. One of the officers pulled out his gun and aimed at Minos's face only for Michael to grab a beer bottle and smashed it against the side of the officer's face, knocking him to the floor unconscious and blue blood oozing out of his right temple. Another officer grabbed Michael from behind, but Michael broke his grip with ease and slammed his chest at the edge of the bar before grabbing a full pitcher of beer and smashed it over the officer's head with beer either pouring over his head or splashing everywhere as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Minos then charged up behind a towering, muscular, blue man that was about to punch the back of Chloe's head and he grabbed the blue man's back collar and yanked him down slamming his back to the floor before making a single kick at the man's head knocking him out. Chloe looked at the knocked out blue giant and Minos in shock and she said, "Huh." Minos yelled, "Let's get out of here!" And all three of them ran out in the middle of a bar fight and tried dodging anyone that tried to punch or kick them. Once they are outside more Nova Corps. arrived and Michael and the others hid within the crowd in the marketplace till they passed them and entered the bar. Michael then wrapped his arm around Minos's shoulders and before Minos knew it he felt intense pain on his left shoulder and he stifled his yelp as Michael smirked and spoke, "Start talking." Minos gasped, "Ambushed by Nova Corps. We hid the ship and changed the coordinates so I can meet you while Goku is waiting at a restaurant." Chloe said, "Take us there puny." Michael let Minos go as he massaged his left shoulder and Michael and Chloe followed him as they approached a fancy restaurant and Michael and Chloe looked in awe. Chloe said, "You've got to be kidding me." They watched through one of the viewing windows as Goku sat behind a table chowing down on a large plate of food while next to him are towering stacks of empty bowls and plates.

Michael reacted first and walked fast into the restaurant with Chloe and Minos following him and when they were inside they see almost all of the customers that were eating were staring at Goku in awe as he continued to eat till Michael yelled, "Goku, what the hell bro!" Goku immediately stopped eating and looked up at Michael to see his confused/angry look while Chloe stared at Goku in awe and Minos just looked down at the floor and shook his head. Goku smirked and said, " Hey guys!" He put down the plate and rubbed the back of his head as he laughed and said, "Sorry, I was just very hun..." Before he knew it, Michael shoved two fingers up Goku's nose as Goku yelped in pain and is forced to stand up as Michael glared at him and said, "Follow me." A waiter came up and yelped, "Hey! Who is going to pay for all this?" Chloe looked frustrated and she pulled out a small bag and dropped it on the table to show units labeled "20" and she said (to the waiter's awe expression), "Keep the change." And Michael walked outside with Goku following close behind, as Michael still has his fingers up his nose, as Chloe and Minos followed.

Once they were outside Michael let go of Goku's nose and Goku rubbed it and Chloe said, angrily, "You better have a good explanation Goku!" Goku looked up at them, hurtful, and said, "Sorry, I was just so hungry that after I ate the first plate I just got carried away as the food was just too good." Michael ignored his reason and asked, "Where is the ship Goku?" Goku looked worried and replied, "Actually, I don't know." They all gawked at Goku and Michael shook his head as if he has trouble hearing and asked, "Excuse me?" Goku cringed and replied, "Someone stole our ship." Still dealing with the shock of the news Chloe asked calmly, "Who has it then?" Goku looked dumbfounded and replied, "Uh..." Chloe looked up at Michael and raised her right clinched fist and asked, "Do you want me to jog his memory?" Goku looked frightened and yelped as he waved his hands, "Okay, okay! It was space pirates!" Michael and Chloe looked at him dumbfounded and Chloe yelled, "SPACE PIRATES!" People nearby looked at them in shock or wonder as Michael and Goku cringed back and Chloe yelled (while Michael tried to shush her), "YOU COULDN'T HANDLE A FEW SPACE PIRATES!" Goku replied, as he looked terrified, "They surprised me from behind and knocked me out! When I came to the shuttle was already flying away and I didn't want to use my powers to draw the attention of the Nova Corps. as they were nearby!" Chloe glared at him, menacingly, while Minos looked down at the deck and Michael turned away as he ran his hands over his hair as he breathed with frustration. Goku then pulled a small device from his pocket with a small radar on it and exclaimed, "But I do have the homing beacon! It is no more than a few miles do west of us!" Chloe snatched the device from Goku's hand (to his surprise) and she looked at it, as well as Michael and Minos and she said, "Well that's a start. We better get moving and get our ship back before those pirates decide to leave or we will be stranded here with the Nova Corps. breathing down our necks." She walked fast ahead of them and Michael and the others tried to catch up to her and once they did they walked down the side streets and through another marketplace till the dot beeped rapidly and showed it was right in front of them, only when they looked ahead Chloe sighed, "Not again." And right in front of them is another bar but with swinging doors and is in a western style. Michael said, "Remember, we're here to get our ship back. Not start a bar fight or get drunk." Minos and Goku nodded in agreement as Chloe looked up at him as if he's crazy and said, "You mean to yourself." Michael looked at her innocently as she looked away, sighed and rolled her eyes before they entered.

Michael laughed as he smoked a cigar and slapped his cards down on the poker table as the other players either glared at him angrily or cursed themselves as they folded their cards and walked away while Goku, next to him, slapped Michael on the back as he laughed as well. Minos and Chloe sat at the far corner of the bar, pretending to drink as they looked on (with Chloe glaring at Michael) and Minos said, "Didn't Michael say..." Chloe cut him off, "Shut up." Then one of the ragged men at the table was being laughed at with no units in front of him and he pulled out a blinking red device and slammed it on the table and hollered, "One more round!" Minos looked surprised while Chloe did not change her gaze and Minos leaned close to her and whispered, "Is that the..." Chloe cut him off, "Yes and I hope they are not too drunk to miss it." Michael and the others continued playing when Chloe and Minos noticed he was shaking his left elbow to his left, discreetly, and Chloe said, "Get behind that guy. When he leaves we're taking him out back." They left the table and started making their way behind the man till two more ragged men approached behind their comrade and began pulling him away from the table. One of them said, "All right you had enough fun, let's go." His betting friend tried to shrug his friends away as he yelled, "No! I'm going to beat him!" He pointed past Michael (drunk) and he yelled, "You watch!" His other friend said, "No, we're leaving. Come along Mongo." Mongo tried to break from their grasp but was too drunk as he yelped, "No!" Chloe and Minos stood behind them and when one of Mongo's friends grabbed the device that was on the table, Michael grabbed his wrist, squeezed and there was a loud snap and the pirate screamed and kneeled in agony.

The pirate tried to grab his gun from his holster but in one jerk Michael threw him clear over the table and slammed his back on the far wall and fell unconscious. The other pirate began to pull out his gun when Chloe kicked him in the back and he flew forward till she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back. Mongo tried to escape but Minos pulled out his sword and hit him in the face with the hilt and he fell on his back as his nose bleed and yelped in pain. As the pirate tried to get up, he pulled his gun from behind only for Chloe to kick him in the back and as he yelped in pain she planted her foot on his throat and forced him back down and she said, "Don't even think about it puke face." He put his hands up and Chloe yanked him on his feet as Minos put his sword away and grabbed Mongo and Michael grabbed the other pirate and the surrounding gamblers ran about them to grab the money that is lying on the floor. Michael hoisted the pirate up in the air with one hand (as the pirate looked down at him in shock and awe) and asked, politely, "Where is it?" There was the sound of energized guns and as Michael looked around he saw five more ragged/burley men armed and pointing their guns at them. The tallest one said, "Let him go." Michael eased the pirate down but suddenly he turned the pirate in front of him and shoved forward at the other five, making them grab their comrade. As soon as they did Michael punched the tall pirate in the face and knocked him back, bumping into a drinker at the bar and spilling his drink all over him.

The drinker punched the same pirate and he fell into another drinker at a table, spilling his drink at the person across and he punched the drinker that spilt the drink on him and a bar fight ensued. One of the pirates aimed his gun at Michael's face but Goku jumped over the table and elbowed the side of his face, forcing the pirate to lose his grip. Chloe grabbed and spun the other pirate, she held, as another pirate fired his gun and the pirate she held disintegrated. She then spears him in the stomach, jumped off a beam and grappled around his neck and flipped him over onto the floor. She grabbed a pool stick and smashed it across another pirate's face. Minos jumped over the pirate he held as the others fired their guns and missed and Minos kicked the pirate forward and knocked down his comrades that were shooting at Minos. Minos ran and jumped off pillar to pillar as one of the pirates fired at him and Minos jumped and landed on top of him, yanked him up and head butted him knocking him out. Goku dodged the beer bottles and punches thrown at him as he yelped wide eyed. Michael flipped a pirate over and dislocated his arm making him scream in agony and Michael yelled over the noise, "We have to leave now!" Goku ran in lightening speed and dodged the people's punches and kicks as he ran (while they moved in slow motion) while the others shoved or kicked people to the side while Minos and Michael were each holding a pirate under their left arm's in a head lock.

Once they were outside Minos and Michael shoved the pirates forward and fell onto the ground, but when one of them tried to get up as he turned to face Michael, Chloe appeared and pointed one of the pirates gun's at his balls while grabbing his front collar and yelled, "Tell us where it is or I'll blow your meatballs!" The pirated looked terrified as Michael, Minos and Goku cringed at the site and the pirate yelped, "Hanger 21, Junction 2!" Before he knew it Chloe pistol whipped him and he fell, passed out, with blood running out of his mouth. Minos pointed to her left and yelled, "Nova Corps!" They saw the approaching troops and they all ran and blended into the crowded street till they reached an alley and hid behind a large dumpster. The troopers tried to push through the crowd and tried to find them, only to pass the alley they were hiding in. They watched their breath and Michael said, "All right, lets get to the hanger before the pirates do." He approached the edge of the alley and looked around to see the Nova Corps were busy trying to stop the bar fight across the street to their right and they walked out towards the left as they blended in with the crowd.

They approached a large, dirty metal door (with a normal size door to the left side) with an ATM like machine stand next to it and it automatically turned on as they approached and a male, mechanical voice said, "Please enter ID." Michael slipped in his ID card and the machine spat it back out and said, "Denied." Michael looked angry and said, "What the..." Chloe cut in front of him and said, "Let me." She inserted a card and it spat it back out and the machine replied, "Access granted." And they heard a mechanical lock and the normal size door opened. Michael grumbled, "Computerized jock." The machine spoke, "Old man." Michael suddenly smashed the screen in one punch as he yelped, "Fuck..." He stopped as he saw what he did and looked wide eyed as he put both his hands to his cheeks and looked shocked. Minos and Goku looked surprised while Chloe didn't and she grabbed Michael's hand and said, "Come on! We don't have all day!" And they entered the outdoor hanger.

As they approached the Danube class ship Michael asked Chloe, "Where did you get that ID?" Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed, "Pick pocketed one of the pirates of course." They stood at the side door of the Runabout and Michael pressed the button and the door opened. When they entered they heard a faint sound of music and Michael and the others looked at each other with puzzled expressions as they walked in and turned to the right following the sound of the music. The sliding door to Michael and Chloe's room was stuck open and they looked in to see a young man listening to a walkman while reading a magazine while a woman was looking at a mirror stand as she held Chloe's clothes in front of herself. When she saw them through the mirror she stood still wide eyed while the young man didn't notice and sang, "Hooked on a Feeling!" Michael and Chloe glared at them as Goku and Minos backed away with worried cringes and when the young man turned to face Michael, as he still continued singing, Michael punched the young man in the face and fell to the floor unconscious. The woman pulled out her gun and aimed it at Michael only to drop it when Chloe threw a blade that cut her hand and she yelped in pain. She grasped her bleeding hand as she looked up at them and Chloe rolled up her sleeves before she approached her.

The side door of the Runabout opened and the woman (covered with bruises and a black eye) was thrown out and before she could get up the unconscious young man was thrown out as well and landed on top of her making her yelp, "Umph!" Before the Runabout side door closed and locked. Michael turned away from the door and entered the bridge and said, "Let's hope this baby can still fly." He and the others looked around the bridge and it still looked like what it is before and Michael sat behind the helm and pressed a button and the ship powered on and he nodded in agreement and said, "Looks like we're still in business." Everybody assumed their seats and belted in as the warp engines started and Michael yelped, "Let's rock and roll!" Michael pressed a button and "Magic Carpet Ride" by Steppenwolf played as the Runabout flew out of the makeshift looking hanger and entered space. Minos yelled over the music, "Do we still have enough units?" Michael pressed the button to turn the music down and he replied, "Just a moment." As Michael looked down at his console and pressed various buttons Chloe sighed with relief, "Thank God, I'm so sick of that music." Michael looked wide eyed at his console and said, "Ah, I think we are going to need more units." Chloe and Goku looked shocked, while Minos stared intently at his console, and Chloe yelped, "What?" Minos interrupted, "Guys, I have two small ships coming up behind us fast!" An angry, husky, male voice spoke on the intercom, "To the people that stole The Vandal, stop or we will blow you apart!" The words "Intruder Alert" flashed on all the monitors on the consoles and made a constant beeping noise. Michael said, "Goku, Chloe, take care of our uninvited guests."

Goku and Chloe left their seats and once they turned around they saw a large, muscular pirate running right towards them. In a flash, Goku charged and head butted him in the stomach sending him falling and slamming his back onto the deck. Another pirate appeared right behind his comrade and was about to stab Goku on the back when Chloe jumped over Goku's back and kicked his face and jumped from wall to wall as two others behind him fired their guns only to miss her as the orange energy bolts struck the walls and she kicked one in the face, dislocating his jaw as she immediately ran up the wall to their right, flipped (as she grabbed the other's chin) and when she came down behind him she pulled her hand back and forced his head to pull back as he fell that his neck snapped before he hit the deck. The remaining pirates groaned in pain and Goku and Chloe pulled them together and pressed a button on a device, what they believe to be their own transporter device, and they dematerialized.

Goku and Chloe assumed their seats on the bridge and Chloe said, "Settled." The ship shook violently as there was a sound of an explosion outside and Michael replied, "I can tell. Better strap in cause this is going to be a bumpy ride!" They all strapped themselves in before there was another explosion as the ship continued to rock and Michael pressed a few buttons before he flipped a lever to his side and the Runabout sped forward, throwing them back in their seats while outside the Runabout flew into the planet's ring (that looks like an ocean of blue asteroids) and Goku yelped in fright. Michael yelped, "Watch and learn boys and girl!" He pressed another button and the Runabout shifted up and did a loop at the edge of the ring till it faced the two small ships and Michael pressed another button and fired torpedoes and one of the ships exploded while the other was severely damaged and spun in space. Minos yelped in awe as Goku looked surprised and Chloe did not look impressed as Michael smirked and said, "That wasn't hard." There was a beeping sound and Minos looked down at his console and yelped, "Two more of them coming up behind us fast!" Michael yelled, "I'm going to try to lose them in Xin V's ring, hold on!" He flipped the lever again and he and the others braced themselves as the Runabout sped straight into the blue ring.

The ship shifted violently as the Runabout began flying around, over and under the blue space rocks and ice as Goku and Minos tried to contain themselves from yelling as they cringed in shock while Michael laughed and Chloe looked at him as if he was crazy. The small pirate ships tried to follow but struggled to keep up as one hit a corner of an asteroid and spun out of control and bounced off another space rock, breaking pieces off the ship till it slammed into a large crystal like structure and shattered parts of the crystal as it impacted and was wedged on its side. The other ship fired a continuous burst of rockets at them but they either missed or struck the ice and rock behind the Runabout. The Runabout rocked by the explosions and Michael yelled, "Lets see if that gusty pilot can handle this!" He pressed a button and the Runabout spun to the right and flew straight down into a tunnel of ice and crystals as the pirate ship followed them as it first stopped firing and then resumed once it was inside and resumed firing and blasting apart the ice cave around the Runabout. The Runabout rocked and jerked violently as the ice and crystals struck the hull as they fell about the ship till Michael and the others noticed there is an ice wall right in front of them.

The Runabout continued to fly straight towards it as Goku screamed, "STOP! WE ARE GOING TO HIT..." Michael pressed a button and a torpedo fired and struck the ice wall right in front of them (As Chloe and Minos held their breath as they looked terrified) and exploded before they flew out the cave and back into the rock and ice field. Goku, Minos and Chloe breathed heavily as Michael looked back at them with a smug on his face and said, "You were saying?" Chloe glared at him and said, "I hate you." In the meantime the pirate ship flew out where they came out and resumed to chase after them all the while not firing its missiles. Minos yelped, "He's still behind us!" Michael pressed a button and said, "Oh yeah?" Three round pods fired from the weapons pod's rear and as the pirate ship approached they exploded sending a hail of ice and rocket flying about and showering the small pirate ship causing multiple minor explosions and the ship tumbled uncontrollably as it flew out of the ring of ice and rock and the Runabout flew out of the ring and into deep space.

Michael slumped back in his chair as everyone else sat back and sighed with relief and Chloe said, "Thank fucking God." Michael smirked and said, "That wasn't so bad, was it Minos?" The only reply from Minos was the sound of him puking and when he looked back he saw Minos with a plastic back with his head down over the opening and puking into it. Goku asked, "Now what?" Michael pressed a few buttons and looks at his console and on one of the small monitors as he scrolled through various planets that are displayed and replied, "We continue finding Lord Serenity." Chloe said, "Just as long as we don't run into anymore pirates." Michael made a single laugh and said, "Don't worry, I..." Minos yelped, "Hey! Somehow we got over 500,000 units in our account!" Chloe and Goku looked at each other bewildered till they noticed Michael just staring at his console with a smug on his face. Chloe asked, "Michael, where did all those units come from?" Michael replied, "As we were trying to keep ourselves from getting blown up, I hacked into their bank accounts and took it from there." Chloe laughed as the others looked shocked and Chloe replied, "That's awesome! I don't know about you but I am tired." Chloe left the bridge and Minos soon followed as he said, "Yeah, me too."

Chloe fell back on the bed, sighed and said, "Finally, some rest and relax..." Suddenly "Good Vibrations" By Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch blared on the loudspeakers and Chloe bolted upright on the bed (with her clothes still on) and yelled, "MICHAEL!" She stomped out of the room and entered the bridge to see (to her shock) Michael and Goku jamming to the music and each singing the lyrics till they saw Chloe and immediately faced forward and the music turned off. Chloe came up behind Michael and slapped him at the backside of his head and he cringed and yelped in pain as he rubbed the back of his head as Goku laughed and Michael yelped, "Hey! What was that for?" Chloe replied, angrily, "You know what." Goku continued to laugh till she slapped the back of his head as well and he yelped and Michael laughed and pointed at him and Chloe turned back at Michael and he cringed with an anxious expression till suddenly the proximity alarm went off and Minos (who sat in his chair as they argued the whole time) looked at his console and yelped, "Incoming!"

The Runabout shook as a torpedo flew overhead and past the bridge before it detonated blinding Michael and the others temporarily as the ship shook. The alarm went off and Chloe assumed her seat as Michael, Goku and Chloe fumbled on the controls and Michael yelled, "Who fired?" Minos yelled back, "Don't know! Our radar is jammed!" The alarm turned off and Michael said, "I'll fix that." He pressed a button and three, metal balls ejected from the rear of the weapons platform and flew in dead space behind them when suddenly they exploded to reveal dust like particles and suddenly three small ships appeared that look exactly like the pirates that were chasing after them.

On the bridge Minos yelped, "I see them!" His expression changed from estate to shear dread and he said, "Oh-oh." Michael looked back and saw Minos's expression and asked, "What?" Minos looked at him sadly and replied, "More pirates." The alarm went off again and Michael looked forward with aggravation and yelled, "Damnit! We already found..." Then to all their shock they saw eleven ships of various sizes right in front of them. They all looked either wide eyed or shear terror when Michael broke the silence and said, "Oh, crap." He looked down at his console and pressed a few buttons till it showed the surrounding star system as he looked desperate till he saw something that made him grin and he yelped, "Everyone better buckle up!" Without question Goku and Minos did so while Chloe looked at him wide eyed and said, "What are you..." She yelped as she held onto her seat as Michael pressed a button and the Runabout made a steep dive at high speed towards one of Xin V's moon's below as the 14 pirate ships gave chase. Chloe yelled, "Why Xi?" Michael said aloud, "Canyons and water spouts, perfect place to take out pirates! Minos, raise shields! I think being boarded by pirates once is enough!" Minos replied, "Got it!"

The Runabout entered the moon's dead atmosphere with the other ships still chasing after them and began firing either torpedoes, missiles or laser fire and the Runabout rocked side to side from the near misses or when they struck its shields. Minos yelled over the explosions, "Thank goodness the shield is holding up!" The Runabout approached the first canyon and Michael yelped with excitement, "Let's rock and roll!" He pressed a button on his console and the song "Sabotage" By The Beastie Boys played. The Runabout flew around the inside of the canyon as the space pirates continued to fire and either miss or hit the walls of the canyon maze as Michael laughs while Goku and Minos looked at him as if he's crazy while Chloe kept looking ahead as if ignoring him. One of the pillars in the canyon was hit by a missile and began falling into the Runabout's path. As everyone looked startled Michael yelped, "Tally ho!" And the Runabout flew beneath it and one of the small ships followed but was smashed by the pillar while the rest of the ships flew over. Michael yelled, "Watch this honey!" He pressed two buttons at the same time on the console and the Runabout spun clockwise and Michael put one of his hands below the console and pulled a trigger and the weapons pod fired a rapid succession of purple and pink energy blasts as Michael screamed to the music and some of the rounds hit the pirate ships causing one of them to blow a side engine and crash on the right side canyon wall. The other pirate ships flew radically to avoid the shots but one of them collided with another and both of them exploded before the Runabout made a sharp 180 and flew ahead fast.

Michael laughed as Goku and the others looked at him oddly and Michael laughed, "They have been taken out by pink torpedoes!" And Goku laughed and slapped his back hard while Minos and Chloe looked at each other and shook their heads. The biggest ship of the pirates flew ahead and fired an energy weapon and the wall above the Runabout exploded, showering rocks and debris over them and struck the shields repeatedly as the Runabout shook from multiple impacts till they were through. There is a loud beeping noise coming from Minos's console and he looked and exclaimed, "Those large boulders nearly took out our shields! I suggest we do not get hit like that again!" Michael stated, "Time for a change in scenery then." He pressed a button and the Runabout flew out of the canyon and into a field of water spouts and Chloe yelled, "Dude are you crazy!" Two control sticks appeared on the console in front of Michael and he laughed and shifted the controls as the Runabout moved left and right to avoid the jets of water as the pirates tried to follow but one by one they were hit and flew straight up into the air before they came crashing down. Goku and Michael looked back and laughed till Michael looked back forward and screamed like a little girl as a water spout shot right in front of them and he immediately turned hard left on the joysticks and the Runabout just missed the spout by inches.

They all looked shocked and breathed hard till Goku broke the silence, "I think I should go out and end this." Michael replied (still looking ahead shocked), "Good idea." Goku then left his seat and hurriedly left the bridge and pulled a Federation space suit (with no insignias) out of a standup locker and quickly put it on till he lastly put the helmet on and exclaimed, "Good to go!" Michael replied, "Cool! Show them your awesomeness dude!" Goku smirked and said, "You know I will." And he stood before the side door and pressed a button on a side panel and a transparent blue shield appeared behind him, keeping the air inside the Runabout from being sucked into the vacuum of space.

Once the side door opened Goku flew out and as he looked to his left he saw six pirate ships remaining, including the largest one, and they started to give chase. Goku immediately stopped where he is and began preparing to fire a Kao-Kan. A large, grey, bobcat face pirate sat in his chair in the middle of the bridge of the lead pirate ship and noticed Goku preparing to fire a Kao-Kan and he snorted and said, "Shred that idiot." A ball of blue energy formed in Goku's hands but before he could fire the pirate ships fired first and he immediately dropped preparing for the Kao-Kan and quickly flew from one side to the wall of rock behind him to another as he dodged the torpedo or missile blasts and began running along the surface of the moon with explosions from the pirate ships shooting at him following closely behind when all of a sudden the lead pirate ship appeared right in front of him. Goku looked surprised and immediately tried to stop running only for the pirate ship to fire a missile at him in point blank range and exploded exactly where Goku was standing. The other pirate ships surrounded him and fired relentlessly for minutes on end till on the bridge of the lead pirate ship the bobcat looking pirate yelled, "Hold fire!" And a hammerhead shark face pirate to his left pressed a button and the lead pirate ship stopped firing followed by the rest of the ships leaving a large cloud of dust and smoke before them.

When the dust cleared there was only large rocks and rubble where Goku was and the grey bobcat pirate smirked and said, "Hmm, what an idiot. Thinking he can take on six ships by him..." The ground shook and the rock pile exploded revealing Goku shinning brightly red in his spacesuit screaming in angered he flew straight towards the lead pirate ship as the bobcat faced pirate made a screaming cat noise as he looked terrified and raised his hands to his face as Goku fires multiple yellow energy blasts, blowing apart all their weapons and engines in a blink of an eye till the defenseless, Un-moveable hulk of the lead pirate ship fell onto the surface with a dull metal thud leaving the bobcat faced pirate with a look of shook and awe. Goku immediately flew from ship to ship and using his bare fists, smashed all the missile firing cannons and machine-gun shaped torpedo launchers on the forward ends of the rest of the pirate ships as Goku screamed with rage till all the pirate ships were disarmed.

Goku hovered right before the five small pirate ships in his glowing red form as he saw the faces of the surprised/shocked pirates before suddenly they turned about and burned their engines as they sped away and up to leave the planet. Goku powered down and looked back to see the hammer head pirate crew member and another pressing the buttons on their consoles furiously as the bobcat lead pirate sat in the center chair and was yelling till he saw Goku and he sat back in his chair with a look of shear horror on his face. Goku smirked and said, "If I were you guys I would not try to do that again and leave us alone." The lead pirate nodded in agreement and Goku heard Michael's voice, "You know they probably can't understand you." Goku replied, "They didn't hear what I said but their leader apparently can read lips and he read mine clearly." The Runabout appeared behind Goku and the side door opened and Chloe said, "Come on Goku, I think you had enough fun for one day." Goku looked back at the Runabout and smiled.


End file.
